My Animal
by Eximaus Xiana
Summary: OneShot. Riddick finds jack on Crematoria and falls in love with her. Takes place only on Crematoria. After that, the story goes like the movie goes. VULGER


Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick.

Summery: This story is about Riddick falling in love with Jack on Crematoria. One-shot.

Song: All Because Of You by Saliva

My Animal

_Something's wrong with me,  
Cause I can't even feel you now  
Or know that this is real._

Kyra woke with a fright. She was having more of these dreams now. Ones of Riddick and her self. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of her cell bed. She looked around hoping to be on a ship instead of in the Crematoria slam. No such luck. She looked to the door and noticed her cell door was open.

"Good, I can go kick the bag a little in the gym." Kyra said as she began to pull her shirt and cargo pants on. The guards shut the doors at night and reopened them in the morning so the prisoners could walk around Crematoria. She was blessed because the last slam she was in, she was chained to her bed. Kyra pulled on her boots and stomped the heel, popping out the blade to make sure it didn't need greasing. She then scooped up her collection of sharp objects like nails, scissors, and her most prized shiv who's owner she had enjoyed killing. She walked out to the platform and put both her hands on the rail, looking down at the guards pets (A/N: The inmates, not convicts. ;)

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake her lazy ass up." C.J. laughed.

"What's up C.J.?" Kyra said, giving him a nod.

"New meat just rolled in five minutes ago," C.J. said nodding to the ceiling. Kyra nodded as if it was nothing new, which it wasn't. New meat came in all the time.

"You gonna help me keep the scrubs off him?" C.J. asked.

"Sure. I don't have much to do 'round here anyways." Kyra replied, a little disappointed for not being able to kick the bag a little. But C.J. kept the scrubs off her so she felt she owed him.

"Well, grab what ever and I'll meet you down there." C.J. said as he flung himself over the rail.

Kyra grabbed a chain on the way down and perched her self on a rock, awaiting the convict to be lowered. Her thoughts turned to her dreams.

He had been so handsome in her dreams, so un like the animal she knew he was, so gentle. She could always tame the animal in him, at least in her dreams. She wished she could see him again. At that instant, she heard the groan of metal as the prisoner was lowered. She glanced up and all she could see was some bulky character. She unraveled the chain, waiting for the dogs to attack.

_Am I blind to see that there's something there behind your eyes  
And it's bringing me to my knees.  
All I want is you and I don't care_

"I'd take the money, Toombs." She heard and all too familiar voice spoke to the men above. It was the same, seductive voice that had hunted her dreams. She shivered and turned to face a hanging Riddick.

"My, my, speak of the devil." Kyra said just loud enough for Riddick to turn his head to her a millisecond after she receded into the darkness.

Riddick was lowered into the prison so slow a snail could beat him. This slow pace was really starting to piss him off. With a growl, he pulled his feet up so his head was toward the ground. He let himself fall, the fall allowing him to swing up and coil the rope around his waist. He did this a few times before he stopped to take a breather. The prisoners watched him with aww.

Bracing him self, he let go. He rolled down as the rope uncoiled until it got to the chain that held his cuffs. The chain connecting the cuffs broke and Riddick flipped to the ground as a swarm of dogs came at him. The dogs weren't hard to take out. Kicked one here, strangled one there. One tried to take a cheap shot behind him, but a chain wrapped around his neck, pulling the dog to the ground. He followed the chain as it retracted back to its owner. He pulled off the goggles and looked at Kyra. The sweat made her bare, muscular arms look slick. She looked vicious without a single glint of kindness in her eyes. Riddick flinched on the inside. He had a pretty good guess at who she was mad at. He heard a voice to his left and looked to see it was a man. When he looked back a Kyra, she was gone.

"There are inmates and there are Convicts. A convict…" C.J. began. Kyra Moved through the back tunnels as C.J. continued his little initiation speech.

"Has a cirtain code and he knows to show a cirtain respect and yeah yeah, blah blah balh. I've heard the sales pitch." Kyra said to know one in particular.

"So, which are you gonna be?" C.J. asked.

_All I want is you and I don't care  
Cause all I do is wait in, wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it.  
I know that all this is true._

"Me?" Riddick said putting his goggles on his head. "I'm just passin' through." Riddick finished as he walked away.

"Welcome to Crematoria." C.J. said as Riddick disappeared into the steam.

'Just gonna settle up. Then I cut fence. Settle up, then cut fence. Plan, plan, needa' plan. Should I take Jack? I don't know she looked pretty pissed. Pretty, pretty indeed.' Riddick's animal side chirped. 'I know you're me but, god, one of these days I'm gonna fuck you up I really am!' Riddick mentally yelled at his animal side. He looked around and found he was in a cage.

'Cages? Why would there be cages?'

His thoughts where interrupted by a metallic sound followed by a sharp pressure on his sweet spot. He pulled up his goggles and set them on his head with a sigh. He turned his head to the left, facing Jack.

"How do I get eyes like that?" Kyra asked, her voice was music to Riddick's ears.

"You gotta kill a few people." Riddick answered with a smirk.

"Ha. Did that. Did a LOT OF IT!" Kyra said applying pressure to the blade. Riddick was so quick it took her breath away. He spun her and slammed her up against the bars of the cage. He had both of her wrists in his large hand and pinned above her head. He pressed his body up against hers, sensing Jack getting excited. She didn't let it show, but he could smell her pheromones spike. He smirked.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam," Riddick said, his face inches from hers.

"One where they tell you you'll never see day light again? Only there wasn't any doctor here who could shine my eyes! Not even for 20 menthol kools. Was there ANYTHING you said that was true?" Kyra said. Riddick suddenly gripped the bar under her crotch, then procceded to lift her up so she was forced to move her head to the side. After he was sure she wasn't looking, he lowered his face to her exposed neck, sniffing it lightly.

"Whadda you gonna do, huh? Go for the sweet spot?" Kyra said tauntingly.

"Remember who you're talking to," Riddick hesitated. "Jack."

"Jacks' dead. She was weak." Kyra said with a slight struggle. Riddick looked down her side as Kyra slipped a small blade from her mouth.

_All because of you.  
Something's wrong with you,  
The walls you build around you now,  
Seem to fit you like a glove._

"She couldn't cut it."

Kyra brought her foot up kicking the light to her right, causing Riddick to shield his eyes. Kyra whipped her head to the left giving Riddick a small cut. Riddick looked around and saw her out on the platform. She had her torso dipped low, arching her back seductively. The animal in him started to awaken.

"The names Kyra now," Kyra said standing up completely. "And I'm a new animal."

With that, Kyra leaped gracefully over the rail.

'God he's hot.' Kyra thought as she lay in bed. 'Hasn't changed a bit.' She couldn't fall asleep so she got up and walked out of the cell. The guards hadn't closed the doors and wouldn't for another half an hour. Kyra did all she could think of doing so she decided to go to bed early. The lights had dimmed some so it wasn't insanely bright. She walked around, said hi to familiar faces, deciding to go to her thinking place. It was a rock behind a wall of falling water. She stepped into the corridor of the falling water and admired its beauty. It was so beautiful yet so simple.

"You gonna stand there and stare at the water?" a deep voice asked. "Or are you gonna come and talk to me?"

"Hadn't planned on it." Kyra said with icy bitterness. Riddick sighed.

"Still mad, huh?" Riddick asked.

"You could say that." Kyra said.

"You gonna say more than 4 word every time you talk?" Riddick asked, tinges of anger crept in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not." Kyra said. Riddick chuckled.

"I can't make amends if you won't let me." Riddick said.

"Whatever, Riddick. You win." Kyra said. She stepped over the railing the water inches from her. With her arms behind her and her hands on the rail, she leaned forward just enough to let her head go through the stream. She stopped when the water touched her neck.

_Something's wrong with you,  
Cause stars cannot be found in clouds that cover up their love.  
Cause all I do is wait in, wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it_

"Okay then. Let's talk." She said with a cocky voice.

"Why are you so pissed that I was trying to do what was best for you?" Riddick asked. Kyra told him about the Merc's and the slavery. In her eyes, Riddick saw the whole shebang. The animal in Jack.

"He raped me," Kyra said looking down. Riddick was immediately angered. Kyra's shoulders began to shake and Riddick could smell the salt.

"Who did?" Riddick said trying to keep the anger out of his voice so he wouldn't further up set her.

"My slave owner. I killed him and got landed here." Kyra said lifting her head only for it to drop back down in and attempt to hide her weakness from Riddick. Riddick stood up and offerd his hand to her.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN', RIDDICK!' Riddick's mind screamed. He ignored it, determined to comfort her. He had wanted her to see he wasn't just an animal, but a human as well. He had come to that rock to sort out his feelings. His animal instincts were telling him to go ahead, make her his. But he decided he loved her and just taking her wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Kyra to love him back. Kyra looked up at him, a little confusion showed under all the pain.

Kyra took his hand and jumped the small gap, falling into Riddick's torso. She began to lower herself toward the ground, Riddick followed. When they were on the ground, Riddick pulled her to him, cradling her like a baby as she sobbed into his chest. He had his arms around her arms and chest. His chin rested on her head, taking in her scent.

"I never told anyone about that. I never cried about it either." Kyra said. This just brought on more tears. Riddick rocked her in his arms. I bet if anyone were to look in his eyes, they could tell he wanted to kill someone.

Riddick had rocked her to sleep. He picked her up and made his way back to the cell when he heard a bell signaling the closing of the doors. He placed her on the bed as the doors began to close. He climbed over her and put his back to the wall. He then pulled Kyra to him so her back was to his chest, curling a protective arm around her waist.

_I know that all this is true.  
All because of _

'It's a good thing you killed him, Jack. 'Cause I would have done it very slowly.'

Kyra woke up, startled from her erotic dream. She felt warmth on her back and her heart beat sped up.

'Relax, Kyra.' She told herself. Her heart began to slow down.

She snuggled into the warm on her back and she heard a grunt and the arm around her waist tighten. She smiled as she recalled the events of the day before. She had tamed the animal inside Riddick, like she had done many times before. She had decieded it was for the best if she didn't get involed with him. He was a walking catastrophe.

'A very sexy catastrophe. NO! Stop it!' Kyra fought. No involvement. She had decided. 'If theres no involvement, get up. You're giving Riddick the wrong message!'

Riddick woke when he had heard her stir. She had a HUGE pheromone spike when she woke up and Riddick was almost unable to control himself. She tried to get closer and elbowed him in the chest. She suddenly sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

"You can't hide anything from me, Kyra." Riddick said. "Tell me, what were you dreaming about?" Riddick asked.

"Someone," Was all Kyra said before she got up.

"Where ya going?" Riddick said. The prison was dark and the doors where closed. There was a faint glow in the middle of the tubular prison from the lava on the ground, offering some light for Kyra. They must have only been asleep for a few hours.

"No where," Kyra said. She walked over to the other side of the small cell and slid down the opposite wall.

"Seriously, who were you dreamin about?" Riddick pushed.

"None of you're FUCKING business!" She yelled across the room. Riddick shut his eyes at the sound of the anger in her voice.

_All I want is you and I don't care  
All I want is you and I don't care  
Cause all I do is wait in, wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it.  
I know that all this is true.  
All because of you._

"You're pheromones spiked when you woke up. I could smell it. I was doused in you're wonderful scent and I almost lost it. Who was you're erotic dream about?" Riddick said. He took off his goggles. The small light was all it took to make them shine. Kyra saw this and shivered. She let his words sink in. Wonderful scent? What was he playing at?

Kyra lowered her head in defeat. "You." She whispered almost in audible.

"Thought so," Riddick said nodding with a smirk on his face. Kyra's head snapped up and she gave Riddick the finger.

'She wants me, she just doesn't know it yet.' Riddick thought.

Sighing, he put his goggles back on. He got up and slowly walked over to Kyra, his boots thumping lightly. Kyra stood up and drew 2 shivs from hidden pockets. She held them at her sides ready to attack Riddick. Riddick looked into her eyes.

"You're eyes give you away, Kyra. You're not going to swing at me. You'll fall apart if I even touch you." He said. He moved in until he was inches from her. Kyra began to shake. He was right. She dropped the shivs and he could sense her getting exciting. He put his hand on her cheek and slowly tilted her head to the side, leaving her neck to the side. He sniffed from her collar bone, all the way up to her hair.

"I can smell the want. It's so strong its in you're skin. There is no fear emanating from you. Are you scared, Kyra?" Kyra shook her head no.

"No," she breathed. Riddick kept his hand on her cheek and then he put his cheek to the unoccupied cheek and rubbed them together. Good thing he had shaved. He was right.

She was melting in his arms.

"I'm sorry I left you on New Mecca," Riddick said, holding her in his muscular arms.

"It's okay," Kyra said, snuggling into Riddick's bare back. He purred softly and tighten his grip on her.

"I'm cutting fence tomorrow," Riddick said.

_All I want is you and I don't care  
All I want is you and I don't care  
Cause all I do is wait in, wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it.  
I know that all this is true.  
All because of you. _

"_We're_ cutting fence tomorrow," Kyra said in a matter-of-factly voice. Kyra turned her head and looked into his eyes as the lights flickerd on and the buzzer sounded, signaling the opening of the doors. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. They were all from his inner animal.

_Mine. All mine. No one else's. Mine. My Jack. My Jackie. All mine. Not sharing._

_My animal._

Whew! Well, I think it sucked. The story goes like the movie from this point on. I AINT MAKING A STORY OUTTA DIS MUTHA FUCKA SO DON'T ASK! Or I'll stab u in the eye with a hot French fry! Focker, OUT!

DBDOC


End file.
